


Day 9 - Bondage

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A long awaited night.





	Day 9 - Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Pairing: Evan Lorne x OFC  
> Kink: Bondage (sexual practice that involves the tying up or restraining of one partner)

All day, all Evan wanted was to have Holly in his bed. Not even an off-world mission was able to get that thought out of his mind. And she hasn’t made it easier either. Just before he left, she whispered to him how much she was looking forward to be with him later that night.

The night couldn’t come fast enough. Evan was off-world and things in the infirmary were slow, just the usual post-mission check-ups and a couple of sparring related injuries. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, her mind couldn’t stop thinking about all the things Evan and her will be doing later. They had been planning for that night for quite some time now. Between her schedule and his missions, it wasn’t easy to find the time to be together. So, tonight was the night. Come hell or high water, they were going to be together.

Evan had everything set up in his room. He went to the infirmary and asked Dr. Keller if he could have a few ligatures. He didn’t tell her what it was for, he just asked that she didn’t say anything to Holly about it. Dr. Keller figured that he wanted to do something special, so she agreed. Aside from the ligatures, he also had a bottle of wine and some strawberry-like fruit that he had convinced one of the mess-hall cooks to swipe for him. He even borrowed some candles from Teyla.

The time had come. They had agreed to meet up at his quarters, so that’s were she was headed. As the door opened, she saw that the room was candlelit, two glasses of wine on the table as well as a tray with what looked like strawberries. They both had a sip of wine and ate a strawberry but the need to be with each other was to great.

Evan kissed her, a kiss filled with hunger, lust and longing. She kissed him back, with the same amount of emotions. It has been too long since they were together. He stripped her down completely and pushed her to the bed. Leaving her there, he stripped down and grabbed the ligatures from the drawer on his bedside table. Tying her to the headboard, he made sure she was well tied and comfortable.

She couldn’t help but get even more turned on. Having him tie her up like that was a huge turn on for her. She could feel the softness of the ligatures on her wrists, but at the same time, the strength in restraining her movements. Holly could feel him hovering his hands all over her body, his lips on her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot, making her squirm with pleasure under him.

Evan got up and put a condom on. He couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted to be inside of her. He could feel how hot and wet she was and he needed to feel her completely. He aligned himself with her entrance and with one, quick, thrust, he was inside her. He gave her time to adjust herself to him and once she had, there was no stopping them. He could see her grabbing the ligatures for support each time he would thrust inside of her, making her moan his name.

Every time that Evan would thrust inside her, Holly could feel him touch her core. He was driving her mad with desire. She was a moaning mess, grabbing the ligatures for support since she couldn’t hold on to him. The feeling of being tied up as well as feeling him fill her up completely was overwhelming. She was about to lose it again.

Evan was on the edge, he knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. He picked up his pace and he could feel Holly was on the same level as he was. He kept thrusting, faster and harder with each thrust, when suddenly he heard her scream his name and felt her shaking under him. A couple of thrust after and he was coming as well, moaning her name and feeling nothing but pure bliss.

He gave them both a few seconds to catch their breaths. Once he felt more centered, he untied Holly and went and got a wet cloth. Cleaning them both up, he laid down next to her, caressing her hair and making sure that she was okay. It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep in pure happiness.


End file.
